


Jotos Manja

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: “Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak tinju mematikan itu.”





	Jotos Manja

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun dan Luhan milik Tuhan, orangtua, pacar, agensi masing-masing ya. Tapi kalo ff ini mah buatan saya. Hasil kangen Hunhan yang sudah sekian tahun tak bersua *nangis kejer lalu makan beling*  
> monggo dinikmati ketidakjelasan tulisan ini hehehehe.

Luhan bukan tipikal cowok yang gampang menyukai siapapun. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk memperhatikan, merasa yakin, lantas lanjut menanam rasa, memupuk harapan, kemudian berandai-andai agar perasaan yang tumbuh itu berbalas.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak pertamakali bertemu Sehun, dua tahun sejak menyadari rasa suka, setahun sejak perasaan menggebu-gebu itu tidak mampu lagi dibendungnya. Tinggal eksekusi akhir. Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Apalah arti menyukai seseorang jika ia tidak mengutarakannya.

Junmyeon sering berkoar bahwa cinta itu seperti kentut, tidak boleh terlalu lama ditahan, bisa jadi penyakit. _Analogi yang aneh tapi benar._

Nekatlah ia hari itu ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta. Luhan berjalan garang di lorong sekolah, coba tutupi gugup dengan melempar lirikan sangar kepada siapapun yang singgah di depan mata. Beberapa anak cowok menyingkir, satu dua orang cewek menatapnya aneh. Tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan Luhan si preman sekolah, yang hobinya berkelahi sampai babak belur, tidur di kelas, buat tempat itu seperti rumah dan lahan bermain.

Pintu kelas dibuka keras, beberapa siswa yang tengah terlelap sontak terjaga. Sehun tampak tidak terganggu, masih duduk diam dengan kacamata bertengger di pucuk hidung mancungnya. Entah buku apa yang dia baca, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia suka sekali menatapi tulisan dan angka-angka aneh disana, bukannya menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang sedang membawa misi agung untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, saat sedang fokus, si Oh Sehun itu memang tampan sekali. Patutlah Luhan tidak mampu menahan rasa suka. Bahkan jika itu membelokkan orientasi seksualnya.

“Hei Oh Sehun!” Luhan menggebrak meja pemuda itu, mendapat perhatiannya. Sehun menaikkan pandangan, tidak paham situasi. Suasana kelas jadi tegang. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Beberapa berpikir Sehun telah melakukan kesalahan pada Luhan sampai lelaki itu melabraknya, yang lain malah menganggap Luhan hanya caper dan ingin dianggap paling berkuasa.

Yang jelas tidak ada satupun dari mereka menebak dengan benar maksud kedatangan Luhan.

“Ada apa?” Sehun buka suara kemudian.

Luhan tarik napas, sedetik ia mendapati Sehun menetapkan pandangan padanya, dan hal tersebut sukses buat Luhan terpaku. 

Dia menelan ludah sebelum melontarkan kalimat, “aku ingin bicara denganmu empat mata. Sekarang.”

“Aku sedang sibuk.”

“Oh.” Luhan cemberut, tidak sadar melakukannya di depan umum. Eh? Dia buru-buru memperbaiki citra diri. “Sibuk apanya? Kau kan cuma membaca. Lakukan nanti saja.”

“Tidak bisa.” Tolak Sehun lagi.

Orang-orang di kelas mulai mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam perkelahian yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat kutu buku dan preman sekolah baku hantam? Semua sudah semangat menantikan, tapi reaksi yang muncul dari Luhan malah meluruhkan harapan mereka.

“Ya sudah kalau begitu sepulang sekolah saja.”

“Oke.” Sehun mengangguk, kemudian mulai melanjutkan bacaan.

“Kau tidak tanya dimana?” Luhan menaikkan alis, dia merasa belum mengatakan lokasi penembakan.

Sehun meraih pensil di atas meja, merobek secarik kertas, dan menulis sesuatu. Luhan menanti bingung, dibuat makin tak mengerti saat Sehun menyodorkan sobekan itu padanya.

“Apa ini?”

**@nuhes412?**

“Itu id _WeChat_ ku. Add saja dan katakan dimana kita harus bertemu.”

“A-apa?” selama ini, tak ada yang pernah tahu nomor ponsel apalagi id dari aplikasi chat yang Sehun gunakan. Luhan jadi yang pertama. Dan Sehun membaginya secara sukarela. Luhan nyaris ambruk saking senangnya, tapi ada harga diri yang mesti dijaga. Dia mengangkat dagu angkuh, namun tangan buru-buru menyelipkan si id _WeChat_ ke dalam saku. Menjaganya dari hunusan tajam mata-mata kelaparan. “Baiklah. Jangan sampai kau tidak muncul. Kalau tidak—”

“Sampai jumpa nanti.” Sehun memotong, dia menatap Luhan, memberinya sebuah seringaian menawan.

Luhan mematung sejenak. “O-oke.” Bisiknya, lantas menghilang cepat dari kelas, cari tempat aman untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila.

* * *

10 menit terlambat. Luhan berlari kencang, melewati kerumunan di lorong,  merutuk kebiasaan tidur di kelas yang sudah mendarah daging. Jika Sehun sudah berada di lokasi sebelum dirinya, maka Luhan benar-benar akan kehilangan muka kali ini. Mengingat gaya songongnya ketika meminta lelaki itu bertemu, sudah jelas Luhan diharamkan untuk datang terlambat.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Semua sudah terjadi. Kini ia hanya perlu berlari, berharap bahwa Sehun belum mendahuluinya.

Tepat ketika Luhan sampai, dia bisa melihat Sehun sedang menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu pohon, atensi tersedot seluruhnya pada layar ponsel, baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan ketika mendengar tarikan napasnya yang heboh.

“Ma-maaf aku terlambat.” Luhan memegang kedua lutut, coba stabilkan napas.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Menunggu Luhan selesai dengan urusannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan menegakkan diri. Sudah nampak lebih tenang, meski penampilan kini awut-awutan.

“Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.” Dia memulai.

Sehun memberi gestur seolah mempersilahkan Luhan untuk menyambung kalimat.

_Dasar pelit bicara._

“Aku… menyukaimu.”

Sehun mengerjap. Mimiknya tak terbaca. Dia memang dari dulu seperti itu. Irit kata. Minim ekspresi. Luhan pun bingung entah bagian mana selain ketampanan Sehun yang bikin dirinya terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

“Sehun?” Luhan mulai tidak sabar. Kaki bergerak gelisah. 

“Ya?”

“Jawabanmu?”

“Bagus.”

“Apanya?” Luhan melongo tak paham.

“Bagus kalau kau menyukaiku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan.”

“Hah?” Kalimat membingungkan macam apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh telinganya? Dahi Luhan berkerut. "Kau ini ngomong apa, sih?" Dia tidak jauh-jauh berlari kemari untuk mendapatkan jawaban aneh begitu. Sehun harusnya tahu butuh sejuta keberanian, seribu skenario, ratusan doa yang Luhan panjatkan untuk menyampaikan dua kata sakral tersebut. 

Sehun menggenggam satu tali ransel yang tersampir di pundak, “hanya itu, kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan.”

Luhan terpaku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dikuasai amarah. Campur aduk dengan sesal dan malu yang luar biasa. Wow apa-apaan itu? Beraninya dia menyepelekan perasaan seorang Luhan. Tidak tahu diuntung sekali si Sehun. Dia tidak bisa pergi dan menghempaskan rasa suka Luhan begitu saja.

“Tidak. Masih ada lagi.”Luhan mengepalkan tangan.

“Apa?”

Luhan melangkah maju, berhenti pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu, senyum bengisnya melebar ketika ia memuntahkan makian. “Sialan kau.”

Dan satu tonjokan maut mendarat pada tulang pipi Sehun.

* * *

“Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak tinju mematikan itu.” Sehun tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian tersebut—barangkali 10 tahun lalu, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas denyut yang bersarang di wajahnya, juga geraman marah Luhan.

“Bagaimana bisa?” Luhan meletakkan sendok, pembicaraan ini membuat memorinya terbang kembali di siang yang panas itu. “Kau masokis?”

Sehun terbahak. “Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Dulu aku sering mendengar desas-desus tentangmu.”

“Aku?” Oke, nostalgia ini makin terdengar menarik. Perdana sejak mereka berpacaran, Sehun mau membuka lembar kenangan itu dari sudut pandangnya.

“Banyak yang bilang kau gemar berkelahi. Sangat mengerikan saat marah. Kau disama-samakan dengan Levi Ackerman, Tuan Takur, singa Afrika, pokoknya banyak lagi. Tapi hari itu, saat kau memukulku…” Sehun diam, tangan menopang dagu, matanya memandang langit-langit ruangan, senyum aneh bertengger di wajah.

Luhan menanti dalam bisu. Mulai dilingkupi perasaan tak enak.

“…kau tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Kau lucu.” Sehun terkekeh geli.

“Apa?” Luhan tidak terima, “lucu?” sepintas berpikir untuk menonjok Sehun sekali lagi.

“Serius, ekspresimu kala itu benar-benar menggemas—”

“Oke stop!” Luhan memiting leher Sehun, mengatup bibirnya dengan satu tangan, mencegah kalimat laknat itu masuk dalam indra pendengaran. Sehun berusaha meronta, walau badannya lebih bongsor, tetap saja Luhan lebih lincah dan kekuatannya tidak main-main.

“Kau mau ku hajar sekali lagi biar otakmu yang sengklek itu jadi normal kembali? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa itu lucu? Kau menyakiti perasaanku dua kali, sialan. Dulu kau menolakku, sekarang kau bilang itu lucu? Mati kau!!!”

Sehun separuh tertawa separuh mengaduh saat Luhan menyentil-nyentil dahinya. Dia biarkan lelaki itu membalas dendam sepuas hati, barulah ketika Luhan lelah  kegaduhan itu berhenti.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukan, deru napas bersahut-sahutan. Dia mengusap belakang kepala lelaki tersebut sekali, kemudian menjauhkan diri agar bisa menatap matanya. “Maafkan aku karena terlambat menyukaimu, oke?”

Luhan tersenyum, ada binar-binar ketulusan dari matanya. “Maaf sudah memukulmu waktu itu, oke?”

Sehun menahan tawa, “harusnya saat itu kau serang saja aku pakai ciuman. Aku pasti lebih ikhlas lahir batin.”

Tepat ketika dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu ciuman manis mendarat di kening.

“Bagaimana?” Luhan mesam-mesem lucu.

Kalau saja jatuh cinta diibaratkan dengan jatuh sungguhan, mungkin karena keseringan jatuh pada pesona Luhan, lutut Sehun sudah memar-memar tak bisa sembuh sepanjang hidup. Dia semengenaskan itu.

“Tidak buruk.” Tanggap Sehun, mendekap lagi lelaki itu, membalasnya dengan satu ciuman panjang.

 

**TAMAT LAH WOY**


End file.
